


War Child

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinam was jealous, and Ayato loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Child

Ayato would rather be back at college, learning about bullshit that he sure as hell won’t be using for his future career. He had no patience left for shitty traffic and to make shit worst, his girlfriend playing crappy music. 

"Fucking hell!" Ayato cursed angrily, as traffic moved slower than a snail's pace.

He was so desperate to just get home, and watch television, and just fucking sleep. After a long day of college and his part time job, which was filled with imbeciles who couldn't complete their own work properly, no one could blame him for being knocked out cold.

Ayato blamed the people he dealt for both his high blood pressure and low temper, that had already hit negative zero.

"You shouldn't cuss, Ayato." Hinami said, playfully tugging his sleeve. 

"Should I remind you about last night?" Ayato shot back, throwing his girlfriend a small side glance. "You were pretty loud..."

"Shut up."

"I thought so." Ayato smirked, and then sighed, as the cars up ahead of them barely moved a centimeter.

It wasn't helping that it was a hot fucking day, and his thick, black uniform wasn't doing a good job either. He would rather drive naked, than suffer the eternal heat, that had him dripping.

He ripped opened the buttons if shirt, leaving a good amount of his chest revealed. Fuck all the looks or stares that he received.

"Ayato...you shouldn't do that."

"I thought you were my girlfriend, instead of my mom."

"But people are going to stare."

"And I don't give a fuck."

Hinami swallowed, almost pissed, at both Ayato's rudeness and a certain girl who was looking at her boyfriend with a flirtatious eyes and a large smile. And it wasn't like he was flirting back, but Hinami was sure he would if he saw the girl right now.

She had to do something, and it had to be quick.

Hinami dropped her hand on top of his hand, and gripped onto it so tightly, that Ayato almost yelped. When he turned to look at her as if she had gone mad, Hinami doesn't dare to look at him.

Her face was flushed a deep crimson red, and when he attempted to tug away, her grasp tightened. This was going to ruin her reputation badly, but she currently didn't care. That girl was flirting with him, even though Hinami was with him.

She was asking for war, and anyways, Hinami was known as a war child.

"The hell got into you?" Ayato inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing." Hinami muttered her reply. "Just wanna hold your hand - that's all."

"Sure you do."

Ayato rolled his eyes, and then turned away.That was when he caught the gaze of the girl, across the street. And she was quite pretty - golden hair, emerald green eyes, and white skin - like one of those actresses you saw in movies.

He flashed her a grin and then turned to look at Hinami, who wasn't even looking at him. And his grin disappeared - her grip on his hand had loosen, and she had a big frown on her face - which made one part of him feel guilty. But the other part of him proud, that she wanted him all to herself, just like how he did with her.

She was such a jealous person, it was almost cute to watch.

"Oi, Hina," Ayato said, this time, holding onto her hand just as tight as she did with him.

"Hm?" Hinami said.

"Look at me." Ayato commanded, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see the girl's shocked features as he got closer and closer.

Sure, he loved to flirt with others, but Ayato only adored one girl and belonged to one girl, and that was Hinami. He also loved to make her jealous and always made it up to her at night.

When he was close enough, and she still wasn't looking at him - Ayato's hand slipped away from her own, trailed towards her chin and grabbed it brutally. Now, she's staring at him with wide brown eyes and parted lips, and her shaky hands were already cupping the back of his hair, fingertips massaging him soothingly.

Ayato started out slowly, pecking up her lips lightly, causing her to gasp. And seeing her mouth opened and lips a wet shade of pink, Ayato was the one to lose it first and crashed his lips against her own, brutally and sloppy.

It's a long soaked, messy kiss, filled with wild moans and wet whimpers. Ayato was going crazy with each sound she made, especially when he began thrashing tongue with her own, and tangling them together, and they were both choking on each other. But neither of them cared - they belonged to each other and they were proving it.

Ayato slowly pushed himself away, and before moving away completely, he flicked his tongue against her wet, bruised lips once more and then pulled away, to adore her flushed face.

"Such a jealous girl."

Hinami bit her lip, and turned away in embarrassment, and Ayato nudged her playfully.

"I belong to you." Ayato reassuring his girlfriend, and teasingly poking her side.

"Good to hear."

And she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down into another kiss, which he gladly reciprocated.

Maybe traffic wasn't too bad.


End file.
